In Love With a Weasley
by LiveoW88
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai dari awal Hogwarts dan mengikuti tiap tahunnya. This is a Ron x Pansy Fanfiction (ONESHOT)


**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/n : bukan update-an Ministry's Decree sorry for bursts ur bubble** **Hehe author tau kok ga banyak yang suka sama ship ini tapi karna author suka banget yaudahlah ya kenapa ga tulis aja oneshot nya wkwk.**

* * *

 _When love's a battle_  
 _And life's a war_  
 _When I just can't go on fighting anymore_

Pansy menempuh banyak hal dalam kehidupannya. Ia terlahir sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Parkinson, keluarga Pureblood yang terhormat dan memiliki nama yang tinggi dalam politik dunia sihir. Karena ini, ia harus berterima kasih kepada ayahnya karena membawa nama Parkinson sebagai nama yang terhormat di kalangan Pureblood selain keluarga Malfoy.

Ayah Pansy adalah ketua dalam Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects dan memiliki masa jabatan yang sangat lama namun digantikan oleh Rufus Scrimgeour tepat sebelum Peperangan Hogwarts dimulai.

Dulu saat Pansy masih kecil, ia diberitahu langsung oleh ayahnya bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang Death Eater, pengikut penyihir gelap yang paling ditakuti oleh dunia sihir yang biasa dipanggil The Dark Lord. Pansy tidak pernah melihat Penguasa Kegelapan itu, namun ayahnya berkata, "Tenang Pansy, suatu saat nanti Tuanku akan datang kembali dan memberikan kita hak yang seharusnya kita terima."

Pansy tidak mengerti. Apa? Ia hanya seorang gadis yang masih kecil, ia bahkan belum belajar di Hogwarts! _Heck_ , dia masih berumur 8 tahun!

Namun sahabatnya, Draco Malfoy; yang berasal dari keluarga Pureblood yang lain sepertinya mengerti ini. Draco berkata kepada Pansy bahwa mereka adalah darah-murni.

"Ayahku bilang, dunia sihir saat ini sudah tercemari oleh darah-darah kotor penyihir yang lain. Lihat saja sudah banyak muggle-born, squib, blood-traitor macam Weasleys, dan... well, Half-blood. Walaupun menurutku Half-blood bukanlah ancaman yang besar untuk dunia sihir, namun ayahku berisikeras untuk membuang darah-darah lain selain Pureblood dari dunia sihir." Jelas Draco.

"Apa artinya ini, Draco?" Tanya Pansy.

"Artinya, Pansy, dunia sihir akan menjadi milik kita Pureblood. Dunia sihir akan dipenuhi hanya oleh keluarga-keluarga terhormat seperti kita."

Pansy tetap tidak mengerti. Pansy pun bertanya kepada sahabatnya yang lain, Blaise Zabini. Namun Blaise hanya menjawab:

"Eh... aku tidak tahu, Pansy. Aku bahkan tidak mau tahu akan rencana penggusuran darah non-pureblood maniak ayahmu dan ayah Draco..." blablablabla. Pansy memutar bola matanya karena Blaise mengoceh bahwa ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini. _Well_ , dari antara mereka bertiga; Draco, Pansy, dan Blaise, Blaise lah yang bisa dikatakan malaikat dari antara 2 temannya walaupun ia memiliki hobi untuk menjahili orang.

Pansy pun suatu saat bertanya kepada ayahnya tentang rencana Mr. Malfoy. Ayahnya tertawa. "Well, Pansy. Mungkin jika aku memberitahumu lebih dini, kau mungkin akan bermanfaat nantinya."

Lalu ayahnya pun menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Dan disaat itulah Pansy diajarkan hal yang salah. Ayahnya menjelaskan bahwa Pureblood seperti keluarganya adalah kedudukan darah tertinggi dalam dunia sihir. Dan darah-darah lain adalah darah kotor yang harus dimusnahkan. Diumurnya yang ke-8 ini ia sudah mengerti bahwa panggilan kepada para kelahiran muggle adalah mudblood. Dan Pureblood tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan mudblood. Bagi ayahnya, mudblood adalah rakyat pendatang dari muggle dan memasuki dunia sihir. Mudbloods tidak layak tinggal di dunia sihir.

Dan karena mudbloods menyebar seperti wabah, ujar ayahnya, banyak keluarga pureblood yang jatuh kedalam ' _sihir_ ' mudblood dan merekalah yang dipanggil blood-traitor. Penghianat akan darah mereka. Banyak keluarga pureblood yang menikah dengan mudblood dan menghasilkan anak yang berstatus half-blood.

"Kau tahu keluarga berambut merah Weasley?" Tanya ayahnya.

Pansy mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah blood-traitor."

"Maksudmu, keluarga Weasley itu sebenernya keluarga Pureblood?" Tanya Pansy.

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Benar, Pansy. Mereka adalah keluarga Pureblood namun dahulu sekali seorang Weasley menikahi seorang mudblood maka nama keluarganya pun tercemar." Pansy mengangguk mengerti dan ayahnya pun melanjutkan. "Saat kau bersekolah di Hogwarts nanti, mungkin kau akan menemukan seorang Weasley di angkatanmu Pansy. Namun berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan bersosialisasi dengannya. Benar dia adalah pureblood, namun keluarga mereka menanggung panggilan blood-traitor. Dan jangan bersosialisasi juga dengan mudbloods."

Pansy mengangguk lagi.

"Mudbloods adalah makhluk paling keji yang pernah ada di dunia sihir, Kau harus tahu ini." Kata ayahnya. "Mengapa squib; yaitu manusia yang lahir dari keluarga penyihir namun tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir ada? Karena mudbloods yang mengambil sihir mereka."

Pansy mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Mudbloods mengambil sihir squib? Bagaimana caranya, dad?"

"Seorang mudblood lahir maka seorang squib pun juga lahir, Pansy. Bayangkan, keluarga muggle yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir bagaimana bisa melahirkan seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyihir? Dan bagaimana bisa dalam keluarga penyihir bisa melahirkan seseorang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan menyihir? Pansy, jika kau adalah seorang squib, kau setara dengan peri rumah, mudbloods, dan makhluk-makhluk gaib lainnya yang kotor. Jadi jika ada squib yang terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga penyihir, itu semua adalah salah mudbloods dan dia adalah orang yang paling sial. "

Dari saat itu Pansy membenci mudblood, blood-traitor, dan squib. Pansy menyukai dirinya. Angkuh, keras kepala, dan sedikit sikap kasar menjadi sifat pribadinya. Ia merasa bisa seperti ini karena ia lahir dari keluarga pureblood yang terhormat, kaya, dan ternama.

Namun, semua akan berbeda jika seandainya ia tidak dibesarkan seperti ini.

Pansy bisa saja menjadi orang yang baik.

。。。

Suatu hari, beberapa minggu sebelum Pansy akan pergi ke Hogwarts untuk tahun pertamanya, ibunya mengajaknya untuk berbelanja di Diagon Alley.

Pansy dibelikan baju dan sepatu baru oleh ibunya hari itu, namun karena sekarang giliran ibunya yang sedang melihat-lihat baju di Madam Malkin's, Pansy pun mulai bosan. Ia pun pergi sendiri tanpa pamit kepada ibunya menuju sebuah toko es krim Tingling Bites yang tidak jauh dari Madam Malkin's.

"Here you go, Miss." ujar penjual es krim tersebut kepada Pansy sambil memberikan es krim cone-nya. "Harganya dua sickles."

Pansy mencari uang di kantong celananya namun tidak menemukan uang satu-pun. _Oh, Merlin. Andaikan aku meminta uang kepada ibuku dulu tadi_ , pikir Pansy.

Wajah Pansy sangat panas karena rasa malu namun masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau lupa membawa dompetmu, dear?"

Pansy berbalik badan menghadap seorang wanita berambut merah, badan yang agak gemuk, dan sedang menggandeng satu anak perempuan yang umurnya dibawahnya dan satu anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Apakah mereka Weasley?

Pansy mengangguk malu. Ibu itu tersenyum hangat padanya lalu memberikan dua sickles kepada pria yang berdiri di belakang kasir.

"Ini." Katanya kepada pria itu lalu mengambil es krim tersebut dan memberikannya pada Pansy. "Itu adalah kembalian dari belanjaanku hari ini. Tidak apa-apa, dear. Lupa dompet adalah hal yang sering terjadi kepada siapa saja."

Pansy menatap ibu itu dan tanpa sadar ia bertanya, "Apakah kau Weasley?"

Ibu itu pun merona merah namun tertawa kecil. "Well, dear. Rambut merah seperti ini tidak dimiliki oleh keluarga lain selain Weasley, benar?"

Pansy mengkaku. Ayahnya tidak ingin ia bersosialisasi dengan keluarga Weasley namun entah mengapa Pansy menyukai wanita ini. Ia tampaknya seperti orang yang baik.

"Well, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Pansy kaku.

Wanita Weasley itu menatap Pansy bingung akan nada itu namun tetap tersenyum. "Oh, kau sedang buru-buru? Baiklah, _have a good day, dear_."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Pansy pun langsung beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun ia sekejap menatap anak laki-laki berambut merah yang seumurannya itu.

 _Saat kau bersekolah di Hogwarts nanti, mungkin kau akan menemukan seorang Weasley, Pansy_. Seketika kata-kata ayahnya dulu terlintas dibenaknya. _Namun berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan bersosialisasi dengannya_.

Apakah di Hogwarts ia akan bertemu dengan Weasley ini nanti?

。。。

Ia membenci Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ronald Weasley.

Semua perhatian selalu jatuh kepada mereka bertiga. Entah mengapa mereka bertiga begitu terkenal karena sering membuat masalah. Bukan hanya dia saja, Draco pun membenci Potter. Hell, Draco membenci Potter jauh lebih dari rasa benci Pansy. Draco pun secara sah menjadi musuh Harry Potter.

Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, dan Slytherin lainnya mulai membully 3 Gryffindorks itu.

Suatu saat Pansy sedang mengerjakan essainya di kelas ramuan, Ron Weasley yang duduk didepannya tidak bisa diam. Pansy harus menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyihirnya dengan mantra pembeku.

"Parkinson."

Pansy mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Weasley yang berbisik padanya. Pansy mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau berbicara denganku, _Weasley_?"

Ron menatapnya dengan tatapan _sangat-butuh-pertolongan_. Pansy pun langsung mengetahui bahwa Weasley terlalu bodoh untuk mengerjakan esai ini. Pansy melihat ke sekitarnya. Tentu saja! Potter, Granger, dan teman-teman Gryffindornya yang lain tidak ada yang duduk dekat dengannya. Professor Snape telah mengatur denah tempat duduk. Pansy menyeringai.

"Semenjak kau mengerjakan esai ini dengan santai, well, aku belum menjawab nomor 5.."

"Bezoar." Ujar Pansy sambil kembali mengisi esainya. Ia mendengar Weasley langsung menulis jawaban di kertasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Weasley berbisik lagi. "Erm, aku tidak mengerti di nomor 6, apakah jawabannya antara kaki katak atau mata ular..."

"Sayap lalat." Kata Pansy singkat dan Weasley langsung menulis jawabannya.

Dan benar seperti dugaan Pansy, Weasley kembali bertanya. Dan Pansy menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Setelah essai hari itu selesai, Weasley mengangguk kepada Pansy sebelum Pansy keluar dari kelas ramuan.

Seminggu kemudian pun hasil tes dibagikan. Pansy ingin sekali tertawa saat Ronald Weasley memandangnya dengan wajah merah akan amarah saat ia sudah melihat kertas essai miliknya.

Ronald Weasley mendapatkan nilai -Troll (nilai paling rendah)! Ah, betapa senangnya bisa mengerjai Gryffindor.

。。。

 _"...You filthy little mudblood!"_

Pansy mendengar kata kotor itu untuk pertama kalinya ia di Hogwarts. Pansy meneliti wajah Granger yang mulai masam dan menatap Draco penuh kebencian.

Lalu seluruh anggota tim quidditch Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak akan itu, Pansy tidak mau ketinggalan maka ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Kau ambil itu kembali, Malfoy!" Ron Weasley mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang cacat itu dan mengarahkannya pada Draco. " _Eat slugs_!"

Namun mantra itu malah menerkam dirinya sendiri. Pansy ingin muntah saat melihat siput hitam besar yang berlendir keluar dari mulut Weasley.

Pansy, Draco, Goyle, dan Crabbe sekarang senang sekali menjahili Ronald Weasley karena kejadian itu.

Setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan Weasley, mereka tidak tahan untuk menghinanya.

"Oh, Draco! Lihat ada si pemakan siput." Kata Pansy pada Draco saat melihat Weasley di koridor kastil sendiri. Pansy agak bingung mengapa Potter dan Granger tidak bersamanya.

Draco tertawa. "Hey, _weasel_! Bagaimana lambungmu, eh? Masih penuh dengan siput?"

Wealsey tetap jalan melewati mereka tanpa menghina balik.

"Hey, blood-traitor bodoh! Jawab Draco!" Teriak Pansy padanya.

Pansy langsung tahu bahwa Ronald Weasley memiliki tempramen yang tinggi karena Weasley langsung berbalik badan dan mendorong Pansy dengan sangat kuat sampai ia terjatuh seakan lupa bahwa laki-laki seharusnya tidak menyakiti perempuan. Lalu Draco mendorong Weasley, "Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya, Weasel!"

Pansy merasa punggungnya sakit karena terbentur cukup keras. Bloody hell, betapa bencinya ia kepada Ronald Weasley sekarang.

"Jaga mulutmu dasar ular licik!" Weasley berteriak pada Pansy sedangkan Crabbe dan Goyle hanya diam menonton seperti orang idiot.

Pansy langsung berdiri, membersihkan jubah Hogwartsnya dari debu dan langsung menghampiri Weasley.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku, dasar blood-traitor jelek! Aku adalah pureblood terhormat sedangkan kau hanya penyihir rendahan, Weasley! Kau kotor, miskin, bodoh, dan menyedihkan! Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana kau bisa bersekolah di sini. Kau licik, kau berteman dengan Potter dan dekat dengannya supaya kau bisa dibayarinya sekolah!" Pansy berteriak.

"Jangan bicara padaku tentang Harry seperti itu! Harry adalah sahabatku, ia tidak membayarkanku apa-apa!"

"Pembohong! Kau tidak pernah diajari etika oleh ibumu, hm? Itulah hasil jika kau lahir di keluarga yang miskin, rendahan, dan tidak berpendidikan! Mempunyai banyak anak padahal tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk bisa membiayai mereka!"

"Jangan bicara tentang keluargaku seakan kau mengerti mereka! Kau gila! Kau tidak ingat akan kebaikan ibuku saat ia membayarimu es krim Tingling Bites saat itu?!" Ron berteriak balik.

Pansy mendengar Draco mendesis "what?".

Pansy menatap Ron tepat dimatanya dan berkata dingin. "Itu bukan apa-apa untukku. Aku berani bertaruh, setelah ia memberikan 2 sicklesnya untuk membelikanku es krim, ia tidak bisa membeli makanan untukmu dan saudara-saudaramu dalam sebulan."

Ron berteriak marah dan melingkarkan jari-jarinya di leher Pansy.

Seketika jantung Pansy seperti berhenti berdetak dan rasa takut pada Ronald Weasley menyelimuti sekuruh tubuhnya. Namun Draco mendorong Weasley keras sebelum ia bisa mencekik Pansy.

Weasley pun terjatuh dan cepat-cepat berdiri. "Aku sangat membenci kalian! Kuharap kalian mati dengan cara yang paling buruk!"

Pansy menatap punggung Weasley yang sudah menjauh dari pemgelihatannya dengan wajah yang syok.

"Pansy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Draco.

Pansy masih kaku menatap tempat dimana Ron Weasley menghilang namun perlahan ia kembali ke realita dan menatap Draco. "Dia hampir membunuhku."

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Well, yeah, tadi ia terlihat seperti binatang buas. Ayo, Pansy."

Dan Pansy tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas jari-jemari Weasley yang hangat di lehernya dan siap untuk mencekiknya sampai mati.

。。。

Tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts berjalan biasa saja namun ibunya kali ini menuliskannya surat setiap hari karena was-was akan berita kaburnya Sirius Black dari Azkaban.

Hogwarts mengadakan kunjungan ke desa Hogsmade musim dingin tahun ini. Pansy, Daphne, dan Millicent langsung mencari toko-toko perhiasan antik dan membeli beberapa gelang dan kalung. Awalnya mereka ingin mencoba menerobos masuk ke Three Broomsticks namun Madam Rosmerta langsung menendang mereka keluar karena masih dibawah umur. Pansy mendengus kesal dan mengeratkan mantelnya karena salju hari ini turun dan sangatlah dingin.

Karena itu mereka pun memutuskan untuk ke honeydukes. Pansy cukup kesal karena Honey Dukes sangat penuh dengan anak-anak sampai sesak. Millicent dan Daphne entah sudah berpencar mencari manisan.

Saat Pansy sedang melihat-lihat di rak pumpkin pasties, pansy melihat Ronald Weasley masuk bersama Granger ke dalam toko dan mengobrol bersama Dean Thomas. Sepertinya Potter tidak ikut ke Hogsmade karena Pansy tidak melihatnya sama sekali dari tadi.

Pansy langsung merasakan rasa takut yang aneh ketika melihat Weasley. Mungkin karena kejadian tahun lalu dimana si rambut merah itu mencoba mencekik Pansy. Saat Pansy baru saja ingin menjauh dari anak-anak Gryffindor itu, Granger dan Padma Patil keluar bersama dari Honey Dukes dan meninggalkan Weasley sendiri.

Pansy memperhatikan Weasley melihat-lihat beberapa manisan yang unik namun ada salah satu manisan yang terkemas lucu yang menarik perhatiannya. Weasley mengambil manisan itu dan menelitinya namun mengkaku setelah melihat harganya. Pansy mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa? Semahal itukah harganya? Lalu Weasley secara perlahan mengembalikan manisan itu ke tempatnya dan berpamitan bersama Dean Thomas. Pansy mendengar Weasley berkata kepada Thomas bahwa ia harus ke Shrieking Shack sekarang karena ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan Granger di sana lalu Weasley pun keluar dari Honey Dukes.

Karena penasaran, Pansy pun langsung mengambil manisan yang Weasley inginkan tadi. Treacle Fudge, pikir Pansy. Lalu ia melihat _tag_ harganya yang menunjukkan bahwa manisan ini berharga 7 Galleons. Pansy langsung heran, bagaimana bisa suatu manisan berharga 7 Galleons sedangkan harga yang wajar adalah 2 sickles? Dan terlihat label dibawah kemasan dituliskan bahwa Treacle Fudge ini asli dari Belgia.

"Hei, Pansy! Aku membeli Kidney Pies, kau beli apa?" Tanya Daphne yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Uh..."

"Treacle Fudge? Kau menyukai kacang cokelat?" Tanya Daphne lagi.

Karena Pansy tidak ingin dilihat keluar dengan tangan kosong dari Honey Dukes maka Pansy berkata, "Yeah, aku membeli ini. Ini dikirim dari Belgia. Aku yakin Belgia tidak pernah membuatku kecewa dalam hal manisan."

Setelah mereka bertiga keluar dari Honey Dukes, Pansy mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dan Pansy langsung memberhentikan teman-temannya. "Hey, kalian dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa, Pansy?" Tanya Millicent.

"Ada yang berteriak." Jawab Pansy.

Millicent dan Daphne saling bertukar pandang dan sekarang giliran Daphne yang bertanya. "Suaranya dari mana, Pans?"

"Kurasa dari arah situ." Kata Pansy sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan setapak yang tertutup salju dan sepi.

Mereka bertiga hening seketika dan Millicent menjawab ragu-ragu. "Um, P-pansy... suara itu berasal dari Shrieking Shack."

Pansy langsung menggeram dan menatap Millicent. "Kau tidak benar-benar percaya pada cerita hantu itu, kan?!"

Daphne langsung menyambar. "Pansy kurasa kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, well... kau tahu... Sirius Black..."

"Kadang-kadang aku suka benci kalau kalian Slytherin kalah dengan keberanian Gryffindor. Temui aku di depan Three Broomsticks, aku akan segera kembali." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Pansy pun langsung meninggalkan mereka dan menuju Shrieking Shack.

Shrieking Shack sudah terlihat di pengelihatan Pansy walaupun masih jauh namun Pansy mendengar suara orang di dekatnya. Pansy langsung bersembunyi dibalik suatu pohon.

"Kau, Weasley, adalah penyihir yang tidak berharga."

Pansy mengenali suara itu dimanapun. Draco.

"Diam kau Malfoy!" Pansy mendengar Weasley menyambar. "Kembalikan tasku!"

Pansy mendengar suara Draco, Crabbe, dan Goyle tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ooh! Lihat ini, boys. Weasel menginginkan tasnya kembali!"

Pansy mengintip sedikit untuk melihat. Draco sedang meneliti tas Weasley dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh, Weasley, darimana kau mendapatkan tas ini? Jujur, tas ini cukup bagus untuk seseorang sepertimu. Bagaimana ini bisa jadi punyamu? Dibelikan pacarmu Potter, huh?"

Ron mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mencoba menyerang Malfoy namun Malfoy lebih duluan menyihirnya. Mengapa Weasley bisa begitu lamban? Pikir Pansy.

Kaki Weasley langsung menyatu seperti terikat oleh tali yang tidak kelihatan sehingga ia sampai terjatuh ke salju. "What the fuck, Malfoy!"

Draco dan dua bodyguard idiotnya tertawa lebih kencang lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku mengubah tas ini menjadi tas yang cocok denganmu?" Draco mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke tas Weasley dan berkata, "Diffindo". Sekejap tas Weasley langsung robek menjadi dua bagian sehingga isi tas tersebut jatuh berserakan ke salju. Draco menyeringai, "Good day, Weasel."

Lalu Draco, Crabbe, dan Goyle pergi meninggalkan Weasley yang masih terbaring tidak bisa berdiri karena kakinya yang masih tersihir.

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Pansy keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati Weasley.

Ron pun menyadari kehadiran Parkinson. "Apa, Parkinson? Mau menertawakanku dan memberitahuku bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan ini, hm? Mengingatkanku bahwa aku hanya blood-traitor yang miskin dan menyedihkan..."

"Reparo." Bisik Pansy yang menujukan tongkatnya ke tas Ron.

Ron menjadi bisu saat melihat tasnya kembali menyatu seperti semula dan isi-isinya kembali masuk kedalamnya.

Pansy mengambil tas Ron yang sudah benar kembali ditangannya. Ron yang masih di tanah hanya bisa menatap Pansy terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu bingung mengapa Parkinson mau membetulkan tasnya.

Pansy menujukkan tongkat sihirnya ke kaki Weasley. "Finite." Lalu sihir pengikat itu pun hilang.

Pansy mendengar Ron bergumam "Bagaimana aku tidak ingat mantra itu." Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ron pun bangkit berdiri dan mengadahkan tangannya kepada Pansy. Pansy menatap Ron bingung.

Ron mengangkat bahunya. "Berikan tasku, Parkinson."

Pansy langsung salah tingkah dan memberikan tas itu kepada Weasley.

Mereka berdiri disitu dengan sangat canggung, tidak ada yang memecahkan keheningan. Pansy memutuskan untuk kembali kepada teman-temannya. Pansy pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Thanks."

Pansy mengkaku dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Ia mengangguk kepada Weasley tanpa membalikkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan lagi. Namun Weasley kembali memanggilnya.

"Hey, Parkinson."

Pansy diam kembali dan akhirnya berputar badan menghadap Weasley.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata Ron singkat dengan nada yang agak kecil.

Pansy terlalu kaget untuk perkataan Weasley ini sehingga ia bertanya. "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf. Kau tahu... tahun lalu. Aku... erm... hampir mencekikmu. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, well... apalagi kau perempuan. Slytherin atau tidak, kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Jadi aku uh...minta maaf." Kata Ron sedikit... gugup?

Pansy hanya menatap Ron. Ia menatapnya cukup lama sehingga menyadari banyak bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung dan pipi Weasley yang membuat Pansy terganggu. Mata Weasley berwarna biru cerah dan Pansy merasa nyaman dengan hanya menatapnya. Lalu Pansy kembali ke realita dan hanya bisa membalas Weasley dengan anggukan dan pergi dari sana meninggalkannya. Jauh di dalam hati kecil Pansy, ia ingin sekali meminta maaf juga kepada Weasley karena telah keterlaluan menghinanya tahun lalu. Namun ia hanyalah seorang Slytherin. Tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar Weasley, seorang Gryffindor yang bisa meminta maaf kepada _musuhnya_. Pansy hanyalah seorang Slytherin. Terlalu pengecut dan penakut walaupun hanya untuk mengatakan "Maaf".

Beberapa minggu lagi adalah Natal, sekarang Ron, Harry, dan Hermione sedang duduk menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Hey, Ron. Kau pulang libur Natal ini?" Tanya Hermione.

Ron yang sedang asik menyantap makanannya menjawab. "Yeah, Harry akan merayakan natal di Burrow. Kau harus ikut Hermione."

Wajah Hermione berubah menjadi sedih. "Aku ingin sekali, jujur. Tapi aku dan keluargaku akan melakukan pesta dan aku harus ikut didalamnya. Tapi kurasa saat tahun baru aku akan menginap di Burrow."

Ron dan Harry mengangguk. Lalu Ron seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oi, Harry! Tahun depan akan ada Quidditch World Cup! Acaranya akan dibuka sebelum kita masuk sekolah, kau mau menginap di Burrow nanti?"

Harry merasa sangat semangat jika sudah membicarakan Quidditch. "Yeah, tentu Ron!"

"Kau tidak mengajakku?" Tanya Hermione kesal pada Ron.

Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada quidditch sebelumnya, jadi..."

"Dasar kau manusia egois-"

" _Hey, mails are coming_." Kata Harry menyela mereka.

Burung-burung hantu terbang masuk mengitari Great Hall dan mulai menjatuhkan surat-surat serta paket-paket.

Hermione mendapatkan surat, Ron mendapatkan surat, dan Harry... seperti biasa, tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Ron membaca surat dari ibunya yang berisikan berita bahwa tahun depan mereka akan menonton Quidditch World Cup beserta Amos Diggory dan anaknya. Namun ada burung hantu lain yang menjatuhkan sebuah paket ke atas paha Ron.

Hermione dan Harry menatap paket itu penasaran, begitu juga Ron sendiri.

"Ron, aku yakin burung hantu yang menjatuhkan paket itu bukanlah burung hantumu, benar?" Tanya Harry.

Ron mengangguk. "Mom biasanya selalu menyimpan hadiahnya sebelum Natal." Ron mulai membuka paketnya.

Ini adalah Treacle Fudge! Ron merasa sangat senang namun masih bingung siapa yang mengirimkan ini.

"Ini Treacle Fudge yang ingin kubeli saat di Honey Dukes. Well, karena harganya adalah 7 Galleons aku tidak jadi membelinya." Jelas Ron sambil menatap manisan itu.

"7 Galleons? Manisan itu terbuat dari apa sampai harganya 7 Galleons?!" Tanya Hermione.

"Hey, Ron. Ada kertas! Mungkin kita bisa tahu dari siapa kau mendapatkan ini." Kata Harry sambil mengambil sepucuk kertas kecil yang ada di kemasan manisan itu.

 _Happy Christmas._

Ron menatap kertas itu kecewa.

"Bagaimana Ron?" Tanya Hermione yang duduk diseberangnya tidak bisa melihat isi kertas itu.

"Hanya bertuliskan _Happy Christmas_. Tidak ada nama bahkan inisial dari pengirim." Harry yang menjawabnya untuk Ron.

Ron hanya menatapi tulisan indah dan rapih itu sambil merenung.

Siapa yang bisa tahu kalau ia menyukai Treacle Fudge?

。。。

Angin di Hogwarts bulan Januari sangat dingin. Pansy mengeratkan jubah Slytherinnya agar mendapatkan kehangatan yang cukup.

Pansy saat ini sedang berjalan menelusuri bukit disamping Hogwarts, dan mulai mendekati Hutan Terlarang.

Banyak sekali pikiran belakangan ini di benak Pansy. Ia menyukai Draco dari... kira-kira awal tahun ini. Ia sangat senang saat Draco mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Yule Ball bersamanya sampai-sampai ia membeli baju pesta yang mahal dan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kencannya bersama Draco.

Namun bayangkan, jika orang yang kau sukai ternyata memusatkan perhatiannya kepada orang lain dan bukan _kau_. Pansy mengingat lagi saat pesta dansa Yule Ball malam itu. Draco awalnya memuji-muji Pansy betapa cantiknya ia malam itu dan betapa mewahnya gaun yang ia pakai. Namun Pansy begitu sakit hati saat Granger memasuki Great Hall bersama Victor Krum.

Pertama, Pansy memang terpesona. Bagaimana seorang muggle-born Granger yang memiliki rambut liar bisa tampil begitu cantik? Kedua, ia cemburu kepada Granger. Bagaimana seorang kutu buku bisa menjadi pasangan kencan seorang laki-laki yang tampan dan sangat terkenal di dunia quidditch? Dan ketiga... Granger membuat Draco mematung.

Pansy ingat sekali ekspresi Draco saat melihati Granger. Draco menganga! Pansy semakin sakit hati saat Draco meninggalkannya di lantai dansa malam itu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka lebih baik berteman.

Pansy terus berjalan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyadari di bawah gubuk Hagrid sudah terlihat. Berarti Hutan Terlarang sudah dekat.

Sementara ia masih berjalan, pikirannya pun mulai mengingat kejadian dirumah. Ia mengingat bagaimana cara ayahnya berteriak kepada ibunya, dan bagaimana mereka mulai saling menyerang dengan mantra-mantra yang berbahaya. Jantung Pansy mulai berdebar karena stress dan matanya mulai panas. Semakin ia bertumbuh semakin sadar juga ia merasa bahwa hidupnya ini kacau. Air mulai menggenang dimatanya dan...

BUKK!

Pansy kembali ke realita karena ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Parkinson?"

Pansy akhirnya melihat siapa yang menabraknya itu. Ronald Weasley berdiri di depannya dan sedang menelitinya. Pansy juga menyadari bahwa Potter juga ada di sana, berdiri di belakang Weasley. Namun ia tidak melihat Granger dimana-mana.

Pansy ingin segera pergi dari situ karena ia yakin Weasley sudah melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak mau menangis di depan musuhnya. Ia tidak ingin dilihat lemah. Pansy pun mendorong tubuhnya untuk pergi melewati mereka namun Weasley menghalanginya.

Pansy menatap Ron kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ron pelan.

Pansy makin kesal sekaligus terkejut. Mengapa Weasley peduli sekali sampai menanyakan itu. Ia kesal, begitu terlihatnya kah betapa lemahnya ia?

"Pergi kau, Weasel!" Sambar Pansy.

Ron tahu nada itu. Nada feminim yang sombong dan menghina benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Pergi meninggalkan Slytherin ini benar-benar ide yang bagus saat ini namun Ron tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau seperti menangis, Parkinson." Ron memulai. Namun wajah Pansy semakin memerah marah.

"Kubilang pergi kau dasar rambut merah jelek, aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat denganku!" Pansy berteriak dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ron, biarkan dia." Kata Potter di belakang Weasley.

Ron bercampur marah dan kasihan, ia pun dengan tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Pansy agar tidak menutupi wajahnya dan Pansy pun berteriak.

"Dasar kau blood-traitor kurang ajar! Lepaskan tanganmu yang berbintik-bintik jelek itu dari tanganku!"

"Fine!" Ron berteriak balik dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Pansy seakan tersetrum. Wajah Ron sudah semerah rambutnya. "Kalian Slytherin sama saja!"

Potter mulai menarik sahabatnya itu namun Ron mengelak dan tetap menatap Pansy dengan tatapan tajam. Dan Ron terus berteriak.

"Kau, pelacur Malfoy, tidak punya hati! Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku sampai aku mau menanyakan keadaanmu! Oh? Mungkin karena tahun lalu kau bersikap baik padaku, Parkinson. Kau memperbaiki tasku yang robek dan melepaskan mantra menyebalkan pengikat kaki itu dariku. Dan kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang? Kau adalah wanita paling licik yang pernah kutemui! Bersikap baik hanya untuk penampilan, padahal dalamnya busuk! Beri tahu aku sekarang, Parkinson. Imbalan apa yang kau mau karena sudah membantuku tahun lalu, huh?"

Pansy menatap Weasley dengan perhatian penuh kepada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jantung Pansy berdegup sangat kencang sekarang sampai dadanya sakit, tenggorokannya panas dan kering seketika sampai ia tersedak dan matanya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Pansy menangis di depan Ron Weasley.

Harry melihat Pansy dengan sangat prihatin dan kecewa pada Ron karena sahabatnya telah menyakiti orang lain. Andaikan Hermione ada di sini dan bisa mengurusnya, pikir Harry. Namun Hermione sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara pada Ron setelah pesta Yule Ball.

Pansy menangis sampai sesenggukan sambil menutupi mulutnya seakan itu bisa menutup suaranya sedangkan Weasley dan Potter tetap berdiri disana melihatnya sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat rapuh. Pansy begitu benci pada Weasley. Mengapa seorang blood-traitor berani menghinanya seperti itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia benci pada Weasley karena laki-laki ini mengira kalau bantuannya tahun lalu hanya untuk imbalan. Imbalan? Apakah ia butuh imbalan? Tidak! Ia membantu Weasley sebagai permintaan maafnya akan kejadian di tahun kedua mereka di Hogwarts. Namun yang paling penting disini adalah Pansy membenci dirinya. Ia tidak suka menjadi Pansy Parkinson. Ia dibenci semua orang, tidak ada yang mau menyayanginya. Ayah Ibunya tidak peduli padanya sedangkan mereka sibuk bertengkar dirumah, Draco Malfoy yang ia sukai membelakanginya, seluruh Hogwarts tidak menyukainya. Apa gunanya ia hidup? Untuk mati?

Ron menatap Parkinson. Dia tidak percaya kata-kata kasar itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ron ingin sekali meminta maaf pada gadis ini namun ia hanya bisa diam. Ron pun mundur perlahan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Parkinson dan Harry.

Pansy mendengar langkah kaki Weasley yang menjauh namun ia merasakan Potter mendekatinya.

"P-pansy..." Harry memulai.

"Potter, _please_. Tinggalkan aku." Bisik Pansy diantara tangisannya.

Potter sejenak hanya diam dan akhirnya meninggalkannya.

Tentu saja semua orang meninggalkannya. Siapa yang tidak?

。。。

"Parkinson."

Mata Pansy terkunci pada pintu besar yang mulai menghilang di dinding koridor Hogwarts lantai 7. Tempat macam apa itu?!

"Parkinson."

Suara itu mengulang dan akhirnya Pansy mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Harry Potter bersama 2 kaki tangannya.

"Pintu apa itu, Potter?" Tanya Pansy kaku.

Ketiga Gryffindor itu hanya diam mematung seakan jika bergerak sedikit sesuatu akan meledak.

"Kalian bertiga, pintu apa itu? Kalian baru saja keluar dari sana!" Pansy mulai tidak sabar.

"Hermione, hapus memorinya!" Teriak Ron pada Hermione.

Pansy langsung was-was namun Granger berteriak balik pada Weasley. "Pikir dulu sebelum bicara! Kita masih dibawah umur, Ron! Meng-obliviate orang lain itu adalah hal yang serius, aku bisa masuk Azkaban! Lagipula aku belum mahir, aku bisa menghapus memorinya dari awal ia lahir!"

"Parkinson, please." Harry memohon kepada Pansy.

"Itu tempat organisasi gelap kalian berkumpul, benar?" Tanya Pansy.

Sekali lagi mereka bertiga mematung. Pansy tahu ia baru saja menangkap basah mereka. Mereka bertiga patut takut. Pansy adalah anggota dari Inquisitorial Squad yang dibuat oleh Umbridge untuk mengungkap organisasi gelap di sekolah.

"Bukan, sekarang kau bisa pergi Parkinson." Ujar Ron.

"Diam, Weasley. Aku tidak bodoh." Sambar Pansy.

Potter menghela napas pendek. "Parkinson, dengar. Kau tahu Umbridge tidak akan mengajarkan kita bagaimana menghadapi ilmu sihir hitam sedangkan kita sudah ditahun ke- _5_ , kita sudah besar, kita harus mempelajarinya untuk keamanan diri kita sendiri. Lagipula jika kita tertinggal pelajaran, ini akan membawa rasa malu juga." Harry berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan. "Parkinson, saat aku berkata di kelas Umbridge bahwa ancaman ilmu hitam dari luar Hogwarts itu adalah Voldemort..."

"Harry!" Hermione menyela namun Potter tidak menghiraukannya.

"...Aku tidak berbohong. Voldemort sudah dalam wujud fisik yang kuat, ia akan mengincar Hogwarts. Dia akan mengincar _kita_. Dia akan memanfaatkan kalian."

Pansy hanya menatap Potter. Pansy percaya pada Potter soal ini walaupun semua orang bahkan Umbridge menertawakannya. Ayah Pansy adalah seorang Death Eater, ayahnya sendiri yang berkata padanya bahwa tuannya sudah hidup kembali dan sedang membuat pasukan. Walaupun Pansy disuapi dengan kata-kata manis tentang pangeran kegelapan, ia tahu jika Voldemort menguasai dunia sihir, maka itu adalah hal yang paling buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan Pansy tidak menginginkan itu.

Pansy hanya diam lalu ia mengecek jam tangannya. "Draco dan grup Inquisitorial lainnya akan berpatroli ke lantai ini 5 menit lagi. Kalian sebaiknya cepat pergi dari sini."

Namun Pansy tidak mendengar adanya respons atau pergerakan.

Pansy mulai kesal saat mereka bertiga hanya menatapnya cengo.

"Kalian tuli? Kubilang cepat pergi dari sini kecuali kalian ingin dicurigai oleh Umbridge dan dihukum."

"Kau... kau tidak akan berbicara apa-apa tentang ini ke grup Inquisitorialmu? Kepada Umbridge?" Tanya Weasley pelan.

Pansy menatap Weasley dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyukai Umbridge."

Namun mereka bertiga masih berdiri disana menatap Pansy dengan tatapan...entah tatapan macam apa, yang penting tatapan itu membuat Pansy makin kesal.

"3 menit lagi." Pansy mengingatkan.

Akhirnya Potter mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Pansy, lalu diikuti oleh Granger. Namun Weasley masih disitu berdiri menatapnya. Pansy tidak menyukai itu. "Ada masalah, Weasel?" Kata Pansy dingin.

Weasley pun berjalan mendekatinya. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau bukan Parkinson yang kukenal dulu. Kau suka membully kami dan sekarang kau membantu kami? Kau Slytherin."

Pansy mundur selangkah. "Ada apa denganmu?! Teman-temanmu sudah jauh, pergi dari sini."

Tapi Ron tidak berhenti melangkah maju. "Slytherin seharusnya tidak menolong Gryffindor."

Seketika memori Ron yang hampir mencekiknya di tahun kedua muncul dibenaknya. Mata Pansy membulat, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya bergetar dan rasa ketakutan hebat menyelimutinya.

"Jangan dekati aku!" Pansy menjauh cepat dari Weasley.

"Parkinson!" Weasley menyambar kedua tangan Pansy dan Pansy berteriak. Ia sempat melihat kesekelilingnya, Granger dan Potter sudah tidak ada lagi di lantai ini untuk menyingkirkan Weasley darinya.

"Par-hey! Parkinson!" Ron sekuat tenaga menahan Pansy yang sedang meronta-ronta. Ron bingung mengapa gadis ini begitu takut dengan dirinya. "Parkinson, berhenti! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Bohong!" Teriak Pansy. Dari suaranya yang serak Ron bisa menilai bahwa gadis ini sebentar lagi akan menangis. Oh, Merlin. Ia tidak bisa menangani seorang perempuan jika sedang menangis.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan menyakiti perempuan." Bisik Weasley sedangkan Pansy masih meronta. Bloody hell, gadis ini memiliki tenaga yang kuat.

"Kau bohong! Kau akan mencekikku! Kau akan mencekikku sampai aku mati! Kau akan menyakitiku! Lepaskan aku Weasley!" Pansy berteriak lagi.

Lalu Ron mengkaku namun tidak melepaskan tangan Pansy.

Pansy takut padanya karena kejadian itu? Ron merasakan asam lambungnya membara sehingga ia ingin muntah. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ini.

"Parkinson.." bisik Ron lemah namun Pansy masih meronta.

"Parkinson!" Ron mendesis untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis ini namun Pansy tetap meronta.

"Pansy..." Ron memulai.

Itu bekerja. Parkinson seketika diam mengkaku dan tidak bergerak. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga Ron tidak bisa melihat wajahnya namun ia bisa mendengar gadis itu mulai terisak.

Ron menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu Pansy dan mengangkatnya.

Mata biru Ron bertemu dengan mata hazel milik Parkinson yang sudah meneteskan air mata dan jatuh ke pipinya yang mulus itu. Hidung, kelopak mata, serta pipi Pansy merona merah karena menangis. Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tidak tepat untuk memikirkan ini namun Ron baru sadar bahwa Pansy Parkinson sangatlah cantik.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sampai Ron mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi dan dengan lembut menghapus air mata gadis itu.

Pansy menahan isakan ditenggorokannya karena sentuhan yang tiba-tiba itu dan menatap mata biru milik Ron.

"Pansy, I'm sorry." Kata Ron sangatlah pelan sampai Pansy hampir tidak mendengarnya. Pansy ingin membalasnya namun ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk berkata apa-apa.

"Kita telat kau tahu, kurasa Potter dan kawan-kawan menjijikannya itu sudah pergi dari lantai ini..."

Suara Draco Malfoy menggema dari koridor lain di lantai 7 sehingga menyadarkan Ron dan Pansy ke realita.

"Pergi." Bisik Pansy.

Ron menatapnya bingung. "Ap-apa?"

"Pergi! Draco dan yang lainnya sudah disini!" Pansy mendorong Ron.

"Parkinson, aku bersungguh-sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencekikmu saat itu..."

"Weasley! Sekarang pergi sebelum Draco melihatmu disini." Desis Pansy.

Ron menatapnya sejenak sebelum pergi menghilang ke koridor lain.

"Pansy?" Panggil Draco.

Pansy menepuk-nepuk lembut pipinya berharap wajahnya tidak begitu menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Pansy memaksakan senyuman manis dan menyapa Draco yang diikuti oleh Inquisitorial squad lainnya. "Hey, Draco."

"Kau lihat ada gerak-gerik aneh organisasi gelap di sini? Mengapa kau berpatroli tidak bersama-sama kami?" Tanya Draco.

Pansy menggeleng. "No. Tidak ada tanda-tanda organisasi gelap di sini. Dan aku berpatroli sendiri karena aku tahu kalian akan telat dari jadwal. Kalian _selalu_ telat. Kalian mungkin bisa saja menangkap basah organisasi Potty jika berpatroli tepat waktu."

Draco hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Pansy pun mengajak squad ciptaan Umbridge ini untuk pergi dari lantai 7.

Pansy menengok kebelakang untuk menatap dinding kastil dimana pintu besar misterius itu menghilang.

 _Pintu apa itu?_

"Kau melihat sesuatu, Pans?" Tanya Draco yang sekarang berjalan disampingnya.

Pansy langsung membalikkan pandangannya ke Draco sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Malam itu Pansy menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menatap Weasley dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu.

。。。

Mata Ron terbuka dan merasakan seluruh badannya sakit.

"Ron!"

Ron merasakan dua tangan mencengkram lengannya. Ron menengok dan menemukan Hermione yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ronald, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ron melihat ke sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbaring di ranjang hospital wing Hogwarts.

"Hermione, kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Ron dengan suara yang serak.

"Kau diracuni. Well, aku juga tidak mengerti namun menurut cerita Harry, kau diberikan ramuan cinta yang sangat kuat dosisnya oleh Romilda Vane dan well, Harry khawatir dengan keadaanmu saat itu lalu ia membawamu kepada Slughorn. Slughorn memberikanmu obat penangkal. Namun berhubung kau dan Harry sedang di kantornya, Slughorn menuangkan minuman _oak-matured mead_ untuk kalian bertiga..."

"Mead macam apa itu?" Sela Ron.

"Mead itu sebenarnya adalah hadiah untuk Profesor Dumbledore namun ada yang menaruh racun di minuman itu tanpa sepengetahuan Slughorn. Sebelum Harry dan Slughorn minum, kau meminum mead itu duluan, Ron. Dalam waktu yang cepat kau jatuh ke lantai dan mulutmu mulai mengeluarkan busa. Untungnya Harry sudah membaca buku aneh miliknya itu dan memasukan bezoar ke mulutmu jadi kau selamat." Jelas Hermione.

"Oh bloody hell aku hampir mati. Well, dimana Harry? Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Harry sedang melatih tim quidditch." Jawab Hermione.

"Oh? Okay. Lagipula, siapa yang menaruh racun ke minuman itu?" Tanya Ron.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. "Entahlah, Ron. Aku dengar ada yang menaruh mantra Imperius kepada Madam Rosmerta untuk menaruh racun itu. Namun yang jelas, siapapun itu, dia berniat untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Mead itu seharusnya tidak diminun olehmu atau Harry atau Slughorn, mead itu ditujukan untuk Dumbledore."

Ron mengangguk. "Apakah orang ini adalah orang yang sama yang menaruh kutukan pada kalung yang dibawa oleh Katie Bell untuk Dumbledore?"

Hermione berbikir sebentar lalu mengangguk ragu. "Yeah, aku dan Harry juga berpikir seperti itu."

Sudah 3 hari Ron tidur di Infirmary dan belum juga diperbolehkan keluar oleh Madam Pomfrey. Cemilan, bunga, dan surat 'Get well soon' terus berdatangan tiap harinya, itulah yang Ron suka dari mempunyai teman yang banyak. Namun ada satu paket yang membuatnya penasaran. Tidak ada satu pun temannya yang mengaku bahwa paket itu dari mereka.

Ron meraih paket kecil yang terbungkus kertas coklat itu dan membukanya.

Isinya adalah sebuah boneka miniatur yang hidup. Namun bukan miniatur biasa, miniatur ini adalah miniatur...dirinya! Miniatur Ron sedang berdiri memegang sapu terbangnya dan ada miniatur golden snitch yang terbang mengelilingi kepalanya.

"Itu bukanlah karya transfigurasi yang biasa."

Suara yang tiba-tiba datang itu membuat Ron mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Dumbledore yang duduk di ujung ranjangnya.

"Profesor?"

Dumbledore menganggukkan kepalanya kepada miniatur yang ada di tangan Ron dan berkata. "Orang yang membuat itu sangatlah mahir dalam transfigurasi. Membuat miniatur seseorang yang nyata bukanlah hal yang mudah. Biar aku lihat, Mr. Weasley." Kata Dumbledore sambil meraih miniatur Ron yang hidup itu. Ia melanjutkan sambil menelitinya, "Ah! Lihat ini. Sangatlah sempurna, tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Kau tahu siapa yang memberikan hadiah ini kepadamu, Mr. Weasley?" Tanya Dumbledore yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari miniatur itu dan menatap Ron.

"Uh... no, sir. Tidak ada tulisan dari siapa hadiah itu dan teman-temanku juga tidak ada yang tahu. Namun seperti yang kau bilang bahwa orang yang memberikanku hadiah ini adalah orang yang sangat mahir dalam transfigurasi, maka kurasa itu adalah Hermione. Dia bisa mengubah Errol menjadi gnome yang berbulu merah dan memiliki kaki yang.. _yeecchhh_! Itu sangat menakutkan kalau mengingatnya saja-"

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang memberikanmu ini adalah orang yang tidak pernah kau sangka?" Sela Dumbledore.

Ron menatap Dumbledore bingung. "Orang yang tidak pernah kusangka? Uh, well... kalau itu adalah Lavender, oh Merlin-"

"Bagaimana jika yang memberikanmu ini adalah seorang Slytherin?" Sela Dumbledore lagi.

Ron menatap Dumbledore horor. "Oh, jangan bilang bahwa itu dari Malfoy, itu sangat homo-"

"Mr. Weasley, ini bukan dari Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore menyela lagi.

Ron menatap Dumbledore kesal. "Kau tahu itu dari siapa, kalau begitu."

Dumbledore memasang muka berpikir. "Sepertinya aku tahu."

"Jadi? Siapa yang memberikanku ini?"

Dumbledore menatap Ron lagi. "Bukan tempatku untuk memberitahukannya padamu, Mr. Weasley. Kuyakin si pengirim tidak menginginkan identitasnya diketahui karena kita bisa lihat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menuliskan nama atau inisialnya. Jadi... yup." Kata Dumbledore sambil berdiri dan mengembalikan miniatur itu ke tangan Ron. "Kita hanya bisa berandai."

Ron menatap miniatur itu lagi dan berpikir keras, masih penasaran dari siapakah hadiah ini.

"Kuharap kau cepat sembuh Mr. Weasley. Mr Potter dan Ms. Granger merindukanmu." Kata Dumbledore sambil meninggalkan Infirmary.

。。。

Yang pertama kali Ron sadari adalah kegelapan. Lalu ia mulai merasakan rasa dinginnya lantai dimana ia berbaring dan seluruh badannya sakit, dari atas kepala sampai kakinya. Ia mendesis kesakitan karena itu dan menempelkan tangannya ke kepalanya yang pusing.

"Kau bangun." Kata seseorang dari arah kirinya. Ron tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, ruangan ini gelap gulita. "Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan pernah bangun." Lanjut suara datar itu. Ron akhirnya ingat suara milik siapa itu.

"Parkinson?" Tanyanya namun tidak dijawab. "Dimana kita?"

Namun Parkinson malah bertanya. "Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat?"

Ron mengernyitkan bibirnya. "Yang terakhir kuingat adalah saat aku mencoba untuk melindungimu dari serangan Death Eater di Hutan Terlarang. Kau sangat merepotkan, kau tahu." Ron mulai meraba kantung celananya. Tidak ada tongkat, portkey, koin, atau apapun. Ia tidak memiliki perlindungan.

"Yeah, kau melakukan kerja yang baik sampai kita berakhir disini." Kata Pansy dalam nada sarkastik.

Ron mulai meraba-raba lantai yang ia duduki sampai merasakan adanya tembok. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan mendesis saat merasakan nyeri ditubuhnya kembali menghantam lagi. "Parkinson, kita dimana?!"

"Setahuku kita di ruang bawah tanah. Atau mungkin _penjara_ bawah tanah."

"Tapi, ruang bawah tanah mana?" Kata Ron sambil menelusuri dinding ruangan itu untuk mencari pintu.

Pansy diam sebentar dan menjawab pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Ron.

"Uh, ada banyak Death Eater mengepung kita di hutan itu dan salah satunya mulai menyemburkan mantra stupefy ke arah kita dan-Ouch!... apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kata Pansy saat Ron menabrak dirinya.

"Maaf." Kata Ron datar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati Pansy. "Aku mencoba untuk mencari pintu."

"Tidak ada pintu. Aku sudah mengecek."

"Aku bingung kenapa Voldemort masih membiarkanku hidup." Kata Ron sambil menyender di dinding.

"Dia membiarkanmu hidup supaya ia bisa menyiksamu sampai kau memberitahu dimana lokasi Potter."

Ron menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu dimana lokasi Harry walaupun resikonya adalah mati. Itu juga kalau aku tahu."

Pansy mendesah. "Kau tidak mengerti. Dia akan _menyiksamu_ , Weasley. Dia tidak akan semudah itu membunuhmu."

Ron hanya diam. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya ia merasa setakut ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian Ron terbangun lagi dan merasakan tangannya mengenai sesuatu yang padat. Itu adalah mangkuk.

Ron mencicipi sesuatu yang lembek di dalamnya dan berharap itu adalah makanan. Yup, itu adalah bubur walaupun sama sekali tidak enak. Namun ia sangat lapar. "Hey, Parkinson."

"Hm."

"Kau mau makan? Ada bubur disini."

"Aku tidak akan makan itu."

"Fine." Ron tidak merasakan adanya sendok jadi ia membawa mangkuk itu ke mulutnya dan mulai melahap bubur itu.

"Makan pelan-pelan." Kata Pansy di ujung ruangan. "Nanti kau tidak bisa bernapas."

Tiba-tiba Ron teringat akan Hermione. Hermione selalu memarahinya saat ia melahap makanan yang sekaligus banyak sedangkan Harry yang biasanya duduk disampingnya hanya tertawa. Merlin, betapa rindunya ia pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Ron, Harry, dan Hermione mulai terpencar saat pelindung Hogwarts runtuh dan Death Eater mulai memasuki Hogwarts. Ron tidak tahu kenapa, Order memberikannya misi untuk melindungi Parkinson. Ron mulai merasa kesal sampai jantungnya berdebar. Kenapa dari semua anggota Order harus dia yang melindungi Slytherin ini dan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah : Apa pentingnya Parkinson bagi Order?

"Kau sudah makan Parkinson?" Kata Ron datar masih tetap melahap bubur itu dengan agresif.

"Aku tidak akan makan itu." Ulang Pansy.

Ron berhenti menelan bubur itu. "Aku bilang, kau _sudah_ makan, Parkinson?"

Pansy hanya diam.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu." Kata Ron.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Paksa Pansy.

"Yeah, terus saja berpikir begitu." Ron meraih sesuatu yang ia yakini adalah gelas dan ada air didalamnya dan meminumnya. "Sekarang beritahu aku. Kenapa aku harus melindungimu?"

Ron mendengar Pansy merubah ke posisi duduk.

"Apa?"

Ron menghembuskan napas kesal. "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku kenapa aku harus melindungimu. Sekarang, Parkinson, beritahu aku mengapa Order menyuruhku untuk melindungimu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Weasley." Jawab Pansy dingin.

"Okay. Aku ditaruh ke ruang bawah tanah ini dan seluruh tubuhku sakit karena melindungimu, Parkinson. Jadi kurasa aku harus tahu."

Pansy diam. Ia seperti ragu-ragu apakah ia harus memberitahukannya atau tidak. Pansy menghembuskan napas pasrah. "You-know-who membunuh orang tuaku." Pansy berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "karena aku...aku merubah sisi perang. Kingsley menerimaku untuk bergabung dengan Order tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain termasuk kau, Granger, dan Potter. Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika aku meninggalkan V-voldemort, beresiko kalau orang tuaku akan mati." Pansy tersedak karena merasakan tenggorokannya yang memanas dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Air mata sudah jatuh ke pipinya. "Kurasa itulah yang membuat Draco tidak ingin beralih sisi. Ia menjadi Death Eater agar orang tuanya tetap hidup."

"Pansy, aku minta maaf atas kepergian orang tuamu." Kata Ron Pelan.

"Bukan salahmu." Kata Pansy sambil terisak. "Mengingat bahwa orang tuaku sudah meninggal, aku semakin tidak takut untuk mati. Karena jika aku hidup, apa yang aku lakukan tanpa orang tuaku?" Kata Pansy datar.

"Dengar Parkinson, kau disini bukan untuk mati. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mati begitu saja karena aku sudah susah payah melindungimu supaya kau tetap hidup-" lalu ada bunyi 'pop' yang kencang di dalam ruangan itu dan semua bagaikan slow motion.

Ron langsung menarik Pansy agar berlindung di belakangnya.

Cahaya silau menerangi ruangan itu dan Ron akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Parkinson. Gadis itu sangat berantakan, ketakutan, dan kurus. Ada memar di atas matanya dan di pipi kirinya, lalu Ron menatap ekspresi Pansy. Gadis itu meneriakinya dan sebelum Ron sempat berpikir apa-apa, cahaya silau itu menuju dadanya dan semuanya kembali gelap.

Ron bangun didalam kegelapan lagi. Di ruangan yang familiar gelapnya. Sama seperti saat pertama kalinya ia bangun disini, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, ia merasakan kepalanya beristirahat di sebuah bantal. Tidak, tunggu... itu bukan bantal, itu adalah paha seseorang.

"Kau bangun!" Kata suara diatasnya. "Aku sangat khawat... aku kira kau tidak akan bangun lagi."

Kalimat yang sama familiarnya.

Ron mencoba untuk bangun namun rasa sakit yang luar biasa muncul di mana-mana sehingga ia kembali berbaring di paha Parkinson. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau ingat orang yang ber-apperate ke sini?" Ron mengangguk. "Dia men-stupefy-mu sehingga kau pingsan. Lalu ia membawamu ber-apperate keluar dari sini, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu namun sekitar 4 atau 5 jam kemudian dia mengembalikanmu ke sini dengan keadaanmu yang tidak sadarkan diri."

Ron terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan apa-apa jadi ia hanya diam. Lalu ia merasakan tangan Pansy yang dingin menempel di dahinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya suaranya yang lembut. Ron merasakan rasa yang nyaman ketika mendengar suara Pansy kali ini.

"Ak-aku butuh air." Kata Ron serak seperti suaranya akan hilang.

"Oh!" Tangan Pansy meninggalkan dahinya dan meraih gelas yang berisikan air. Lalu tangan Pansy ditaruh di belakang leher Ron dan mengangkatnya sehingga Ron bisa minum.

Setelah minum Ron kembali berbaring di paha Pansy dan tidur.

Saat Ron kembali bangun ia merasakan Pansy tidur di sebelahnya. Entah berapa lama ia dan Parkinson ada di ruangan ini, yang jelas mereka di sini sudah lebih dari seminggu.

Ron ingin sekali bergerak namun rasa sakit masih menyelimutinya. Ron mengerang sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Pansy yang terbangun karena suara itu.

"Seluruh tubuhku sakit."

"Sepertinya mereka meng- _crucio_ mu."

Ron terbatuk karena tenggorokannya yang kering lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Menurutmu, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Ron pelan.

Pansy mendengus. "Jangan konyol."

"Kurasa sekarang sudah siang, atau mungkin pagi."

"Apa pentingnya? Kita tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi. Kau tahu itu." Kata Pansy.

Ron menolehkan kepalanya kearah Pansy seakan ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

Ron berbisik, "Jika kau menutup matamu, kau bisa melihatnya. Kau bisa merasakan silau dan hangatnya." Ron menutup matanya dan membayangkan matahari yang bersinar terang. "Rasanya luar biasa."

Beberapa hari kemudian Ron dibawa keluar dari ruangan ini lagi dan ia kembali bangun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Kali ini ia merasakan sakit yang lebih parah. "Apa lagi yang terjadi?" Tanya Ron.

"Kakimu patah, dan pahamu berdarah." Bisik Pansy di sampingnya.

"Oh." Ron merasakan sesuatu yang membalut kakinya yang patah. "Ap-apa yang kau gunakan untuk membalut kakiku?"

"Jubahku." Jawab Pansy singkat.

Ron langsung merasa bersalah. "Kau pasti kedinginan."

"Tidak, Ron. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Terakhir kau mengatakan itu, itu adalah kebohongan. Tempat ini sangat dingin."

"Tidak. Aku masih memakai baju dan celana panjangku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak mungkin." Ron membuka jubahnya sekuat tenaga walaupun rasa sakit menghantamnya tiap kali ia bergerak. " _C'mere_... kita bisa memakai jubahku."

"Ron..."

"Pansy, kau kedinginan."

Pansy pun langsung berbaring ke dalam pelukan Ron dan Ron menyelimuti badan mereka menggunakan jubahnya.

Benar. Pansy menggigil kedinginan dan menempelkan badannya di dada Ron. Ron menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Pansy dan berbisik. "Terimakasih telah mengurusiku selagi aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Pans."

Lalu mereka berdua pun tertidur.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu saat itu, kau tahu." Kata Ron dengan kepala Pansy yang berbaring di dadanya.

Pansy mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau sudah minta maaf tahun lalu dan aku memang keterlaluan saat itu, menghinamu dan keluargamu."

Ron menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku seharusnya tidak mencekikmu. Aku seharusnya tidak menyakitimu."

"Ron, kau wajar bereaksi seperti itu." Pansy menjeda lalu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Saat itu aku dan ibuku sedang berbelanja di Madam Malkin's." Pansy memulai. "Mom sangat menyukai baju-baju milik Madam Malkin sehingga ia tidak bisa keluar dari toko itu sebelum 2 jam. Aku sangat bosan harus menunggunya melihat-lihat baju, sehingga aku keluar dari toko itu dan membeli es krim tingling bites. Aku pun memesan dua scoop Peanut Butter ice cream cone. Saat petugas itu menyebutkan harganya, aku mencari uang di kantong celanaku dan tidak ada apa-apa. Betapa paniknya aku saat itu rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi... ibumu datang." Pansy menjeda dan mendongakkan wajahnya kepada wajah Ron. "Ibumu adalah wanita yang paling ramah yang pernah kutemui."

Ron tertawa kecil walaupun sakit. "Yeah, semua orang juga berkata begitu. Namun saat ia marah, ia bisa lebih ngeri daripada Bellatrix Lestrange."

Pansy tertawa. "Serius. Ibumu sangat baik, memberikanku dua sickles untuk membayar es krim." Pansy langsung berubah mood menjadi suram. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menghinanya. Aku bodoh! Wanita seperti itu tidak seharusnya menerima hinaan dari siapapun."

"Aku memafkanmu." Kata Ron pelan sambil mengelus rambut Pansy.

Mereka hening sebentar lalu Pansy memulai lagi. "Voldemort menginginkanku untuk menerima tanda kegelapan itu. Sama seperti Draco, tepat sebelum perang dimulai."

Ron mengkaku. "K-kau mengambilnya?"

"Tidak." Kata Pansy. "Aku tidak mau, aku kabur. Voldemort tahu kepada siapa aku lari maka ia membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Dari situ aku pun datang kepada Kingsley, dan bergabung dengan Order tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Aku membutuhkan perlindungan, aku sangat takut. Lalu mereka mengirimkanmu padaku. Melindungiku." Pansy meneteskan air matanya ke baju Ron. "So, here i am."

Ron melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Pansy dan berkata, "Here i am."

Pansy menempelkan dahinya ke leher Ron dan berbisik, "Here you are."

Ron bangun dengan menggeram. Ia merasakan badannya tidak sesakit yang dulu.

"Kau bangun." Kata Pansy yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kuharap aku tidak bangun." Kata Ron datar dan tanpa harapan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu." Kaya Pansy lemah dan menempelkan bibirnya di kening Ron dan berbisik. "Aku akan kesepian jika kau meninggalkanku."

Ron menarik Pansy sampai gadis itu jatuh di atasnya dan memeluknya. Ron berbisik di telinga Pansy. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku minta maaf, Ron. Atas semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu maupun keluarga atau teman-temanmu." Bisik Pansy yang sedang menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Ron.

"Pansy, aku sudah melupakan semuanya." Jawab Ron.

"Thank you." Kata Pansy.

"Thank you." Balas Ron.

"Ron." Pansy memulai.

"Yeah?"

"Jika aku harus mati disini, aku tidak keberatan kalau orang terakhir yang menemaniku adalah kau."

Ron menurunkan wajahnya dan mengelus wajah Pansy. "Jika aku harus mati disini, aku tidak keberatan kalau orang terakhir yang menemaniku adalah kau." Kata Ron mengulang kalimat Pansy.

Ron bisa merasakan Pansy tersenyum.

Ron mengangkat wajah Pansy dengan jarinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Pansy. Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat sampai bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Ron bisa merasakan napas Pansy mulai tidak teratur.

"Pansy." Bisik Ron, " _You're one of a kind."_

Lalu Ron menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lembut milik Pansy. _Merlin_ , bibir Pansy membuat perutnya bergejolak dan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Mencium Pansy membuat Ron merasa seperti mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Ron merasakan Pansy membalas ciumannya sehingga membuat Ron menggeram di bibir Pansy. Bibir dan lidah Ron terus menelusuri bibir Pansy. Ron menciumi bibir Pansy, lalu pipinya, lalu ke sudut bibirnya, sampai kembali mencium full bibir lembut itu.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Pansy Parkinson.

Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang selama di Hogwarts membullynya sekaligus gadis yang menemaninya di saat-saat kelam dimana tidak ada orang lain disini bersamanya. Ia jatuh cinta di tempat yang dimana tidak ada setitik pun harapan.

Inilah rasanya jatuh cinta. Bukan rasa kagum, suka, atau nafsu. Tapi cinta.

Mereka pun berhenti untuk menghirup udara. Ron menempelkan keningnya di kening Pansy. "Pansy, aku..."

Lalu suara 'pop' berbunyi lagi di ruangan itu dan yang Ron ingat adalah Pansy berteriak sebelum cahaya merah menerkam tubuhnya dan semua kembali gelap.

Ron terbangun karena suara ledakan dimana-mana. Ia mecoba untuk membuka matanya namun pengelihatan buyar. Tapi ia mengenali sosok disampingnya berteriak padanya.

 _"Mereka disini Ron! Potter dan Order datang!"_

Lalu ada suara ledakan lagi dan matanya terlalu berat untuk tetap terbuka. Sekali lagi ia merasakan sakit di setiap inci tubuhnya.

 _"Ron! Ron mereka sudah disini! Aku mohon tolong bertahanlah. Aku mohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

Suara Pansy adalah suara terakhir yang Ron dengar. Ron merasa lega dan bahagia hanya dengan mendengarkan suara gadis yang ia cintai itu. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Pansy masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Ron berharap bahwa Order akan membawa Pansy keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Ron tersenyum pada dirinya. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa jatuh cinta sebelum ia mati.

Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa jatuh cinta pada _Pansy_ sebelum ia mati.

Gelap kembali menyelimutinya. Setidaknya kali ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia membayangkan matahari yang hangat di benaknya. Pansy benar. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat matahari.

Tapi jika ia menutup matanya, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

。。。

Ia membuka matanya dan menutup kembali karena silaunya sinar yang menghantam matanya.

"Ron!"

Ron mendengar suara Harry di sampingnya. Tunggu... Harry?

"H-Harry?" Katanya.

"Ron! Kau bangun!" Ron merasakan sahabatnya memeluknya erat. Ron pun memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka matanya.

Matanya harus beradaptasi dulu dengan lingkungan karena entah berapa lama ia diisolasi di ruang bawah tanah dimana tidak ada sinar sama sekali.

"Harry, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."

Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan semangat. "Kita menang, Ron! Voldemort kalah!"

Apa? Perang sudah selesai? Ron menyeringai lebar. "Kau bercanda!"

Harry menyeringai juga. "Yeah, aku bercanda. Voldemort masih ada di ruang sebelah sedang menunggu untuk membunuh kita saat kita keluar dari sini."

Wajah Ron berubah drastis menatap Harry horor. "Harry..."

"Tentu aku serius, Ron. Kita memenangkan peperangan. Voldemort mati dan para pengikutnya ditahan di Azkaban."

Ron menyeringai. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Dimana Pansy?"

Harry menatap Ron bingung. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Pansy-"

"Harry, dimana dia? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengangguk ragu. "Y-yeah, dia dalam keadaan sangat lemah sekarang karena sedikitnya asupan makanan tapi dia sudah bangun beberapa hari sebelummu. Dia ada di wing khusus wanita."

Ron mengangguk. "Bisakah aku menemuinya?"

Harry menggeleng. "Ron, kau baru saja bangun. Pansy saja yang beberapa hari ini sudah bangun masih tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat tidurnya."

Ron menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Okay, aku tidak mengerti, Ron. Pansy setiap harinya selalu memohon kepada perawat untuk pergi menjengukmu dan sekarang kau sudah bangun ingin pergi menemuinya juga. Selama yang kuingat, kalian berdua saling membenci." Kata Harry.

Ron tertawa kecil. "Yeah, ironis sekali. Orang yang dulu kau benci sekarang menjadi orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu."

Mata Harry membulat dan sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan Hermione yang berteriak langsung memeluk Ron diikuti oleh Ginny.

Hari itu banyak sekali teman-teman dan keluarganya yang berdatangan menjenguk Ron di St. Mungo's.

Lalu tibalah malam hari dimana Molly Weasley sedang menemani Ron.

"Mum." Gumam Ron.

"Ya, dear?"

"Ak-aku sudah memenuhi misiku dengan tuntas, benar?"

Molly tersenyum. "Iya, Ron. Kita bisa lihat sekarang Pansy masih hidup dan keadaannya yang membaik, berarti kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik."

Ron mengangguk.

"Aku berbicara pada Pansy kemarin." Mulai Molly. Ron langsung menatap ibunya untuk mendengarkan lebih baik. Molly melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah anak kecil yang dulu aku berikan 2 sickles untuk membayar es krim karena ia lupa membawa dompetnya."

Ron tertawa. "Yeah, aku tahu. Aku juga disana saat itu, mum. Tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi di Hogwarts. Dan dia adalah seorang Slytherin."

Molly mengangguk. "Dia Slytherin, benar. Tapi entah bagaimana aku malah melihat dalam dirinya ada sifat lain yang tidak dimiliki Slytherin lainnya. Ia menceritakanku semuanya, kau tahu. Dia menceritakanku mulai dari kapan ia membullymu, atau bagaimana ia membullymu saat kalian masih di Hogwarts. Ia bahkan cukup berani untuk jujur kalau ia pernah menghinaku didepanmu."

Mata Ron membulat. "Dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Molly menatap Ron bingung. "Well, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia menghinaku."

"Dia tidak menceritakan bagaimana reaksiku?"

Molly makin bingung. "Reaksimu? Tidak, dia langsung berpindah ke cerita lain."

Ron hanya diam.

"Ronald Weasley, beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan saat itu."

"Mum, aku hampir mencekiknya."

Molly langsung menggulung Daily Prophet di meja sebelahnya dan memukuli kepala Ron dengan itu. "Kau bodoh! Dia perempuan! Ronald Weasley, kalian masih umur 12 tahun waktu itu dan kau hampir membunuh anak orang?!"

"Whoa, mum, stop! Aku tidak bermaksud sampai kesitu, astaga!"

"Seharusnya dari kecil aku sudah mengajarimu bagamiana cara mengatur tempramen! Kau harus tahu, Pansy meminta maaf padaku atas semua kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan kepada anakku dan kepada keluargaku." Molly kembali tenang dan menaruh Daily Prophet itu kembali ke tempat awalnya.

"Kau memaafkannya?" Tanya Ron.

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah gadis yang baik, dia sudah sepenuhnya berubah. Ia sampai menangis di depanku sambil menceritakan masa kecilnya yang keras karena orang tuanya pengikut Voldemort. Dia bukanlah anak yang jahat, dia dibesarkan dengan cara yang salah."

Ron mengangguk dan suasana pun hening. Ron memecahkan suasana.

"Mum."

"Apa lagi, Ron?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Molly langsung diam mengkaku. Namun tak lama kemudian Molly bertanya, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kami dikurung di ruang bawah tanah itu."

Molly kembali diam lalu ia merentangkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Ron. Ron bisa merasakan ibunya tersenyum.

"Well, separah-parahnya sifat buruk yang ada padamu, Ron, tapi menurutku memang kau yang paling cocok untuk menjadi teman hidupnya."

Ron menatap ibunya. "Mum, kau merestui-"

"Oh, ayolah, Ron. Nikahi dia, buat dia bahagia sebagaimana yang layak ia terima. Ia sudah menempuh banyak hal dalam hidupnya dan kali ini saja, buatlah dia bahagia."

Ron tersenyum lebar sekali sampai pipinya sakit. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membuat Pansy bahagia.

。。。

Pansy membuka matanya dan merasakan sinar matahari pagi menembus ke jendela kamar rawatnya.

Pikiran pertama yang ada di benak Pansy adalah mengunjungi Ron.

Itu adalah pikiran pertama yang selalu muncul dibenaknya setiap kali ia bangun namun perawat masih tidak memperbolehkannya.

Namun orang yang sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya mengubah niatnya.

"Hey, beautiful."

Pansy menatap mata biru Ron seakan ia bisa melihat jiwa didalamnya. Pansy langsung terisak dan meneteskan air mata. "Ron..." bisiknya.

Ron langsung memeluk Pansy erat dan Pansy tidak kalah memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Oh, Pansy. Aku merindukanmu." Kata Ron di rambut Pansy.

Pansy tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun selain menangis kencang di leher Ron.

Ron melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam kedua pipi Pansy dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata hazel itu dalam-dalam.

"Pansy, dari semua yang kita lalui selama ini, maksudku _semua_ hal yang kita lalui, dari awal sebelum kita masuk Hogwarts sampai kita berdua terkurung di sel bawah tanah itu,... aku... aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Aku tidak _bisa_ melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu Pansy."

Pansy menatap Ron syok. Ron mencintainya?

Pansy meneliti wajah Ron yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia liat dari awal mereka dikurung di sel bawah tanah dimana semuanya gelap gulita dan tidak ada sinar setitik pun. Sekarang ia bisa meneliti laki-laki ini dengan jelas.

Pansy menyadari banyak hal.

Mata biru yang dulunya ia tatap sinis sekarang ia tatap dengan rasa kasih sayang. Bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung dan pipi Ron yang dulu ia benci sekarang adalah hal yang paling ia sukai. Rambut merah milik Ron yang dulu ia hina sekarang adalah hal yang ia puji. Suara Ron yang dulu membuatnya terganggu sekarang adalah suara yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Lalu ia menatap Ron sepenuhnya.

Ronald Weasley yang dulu ia benci sekarang adalah yang ia cintai.

Pansy jatuh cinta pada Ronald Weasley.

Pansy mencintai Ron lebih dari rasa cintanya kepada siapapun di dunia ini termasuk ayah dan ibunya. Tidak ada yang pernah memberikannya kasih sayang seperti yang diberikan Ron kepadanya.

"Ron, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Pansy sedangkan air matanya tetap menyucur dan tidak berhenti.

Ron mencium Pansy dengan sekuat tenaganya seakan ia akan kehilangannya jika ia melepaskannya.

"I love you, Pansy. I love you so much." Ron terus membisikan kalimat itu di bibir Pansy lagi dan lagi.

Pansy tidak bisa berhenti mencium Ron. Ia terlalu bahagia. Mencintai Ron adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

。。。

"Kau masih menyimpan ini?" Tanya Pansy sambil melihati miniatur Ron buatannya sendiri.

"Jadi kau yang memberikanku itu?" Tanya suaminya yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya.

Oops... sekarang Ron tahu. Well, ia sudah menjadi suaminya jadi sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

"Yeah, aku mentransformasi boneka kayuku menjadi ini. Itu sangat susah." Kata Pansy sambil menatuh miniatur itu kembali ke rak.

Pansy merasakan tangan Ron melingkar di pinggangnya dan bibir Ron yang menciumi belakang lehernya. Pansy mendesah.

"Kau tahu, Dumbledore datang kepadaku dan melihat hasil karyamu. Ia berkata, orang yang membuat itu adalah orang yang sangat mahir dalam transfigurasi."

"Well,... aku memang... mahir dalam transfigurasi." Pansy tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat bibir Ron menciumi belakang telinganya.

Ron menyeringai. "Rasanya lega akhirnya sudah mengetahui siapa yang memberikan miniatur itu padaku. Dan aku lebih lega lagi kalau istriku sendiri yang memberikannya padaku di tahun keenamku di Hogwarts."

Pansy tidak kuat lagi, ia membalikan badannya kepada Ron dan menciumnya agresif.

"Make love to me, Ron." Bisik Pansy di bibir Ron.

"Gladly."

 _If hate is poison,_  
 _then love's the cure_  
 _\- Army of Angels by The Script_

。。。 **FIN** 。。。


End file.
